


Rosemary's Rugrats

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Supernatural, The Rugrats
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some other poor bastard is going to have to handle this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary's Rugrats

"Are they possessed or something?" Sam wonders hesitantly to himself. This whole situation has him a little unnerved, a little off his game.

"Demons possessing babies," Dean says, just trying it out. "...Doubtful."

"Then again..."

"No, Sammy. No Rosemary's Baby. Hell no."

Sam shrugs, turning back to his spying.

Five children sit in a lopsided circle in the corner of the living room. To all appearances, they are having an absolutely riveting conversation. As Sam watches, one boy reaches into his diaper and pulls out...

"...a screwdriver."

Sam is stunned.

"Say what?" Dean mumbles absently, busy admiring a passing jogger.

Possessed babies. There is no. Freaking. Way.

Another toddler, a girl-child, offers the first a hairy piece of duct tape. They all line up, pick the lock on the playfence (Sam bet it called itself 'child proof'), and file out.

He drops the binoculars to his lap and rubs his eyes.

"Let's move on." Please. Some other poor bastard is going to have to handle this one.

"Sure thing." And Dean turns over the engine.


End file.
